Dragon Ball JL
by BlackFlash17
Summary: After a battle with his nemesis, Broly, Goku got transported to a world of superheroess and supervillains. (A Dragon Ball Z and DC Universe crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Hello everyone welcome to my First fanfic. I really hope you will enjoy it. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC Universe.**

It was a pretty normal day in Central City. Sun was shining, birds were singing and city was completly in ruins. Pretty much a normal day. This was the doing of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, coming back for revenge against his nemesis Kakarot aka Goku.

.

Around the ruined city were scattered the unconcious bodies of the Z-Fighters. Among them the strongest humans alive: Tien Shinhan, Krillin and Yamcha, the former Demon King and Namekian hero Piccolo and three half-Saiyans: Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

.

In what used to be Central City's town square stood two figures with long hair. One was incredibly bulky and tall. The other while still relatively musceled was much skinnier compared to his adverserie and was much smaller. They were Gogeta, the incredebly powerful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, both in Super Saiyan 3 forms (Broly acquired it during his esceape from Hell).

"You're going to pay for everything you did Broly." Said Gogeta with the combined voices of Goku and Vegeta. Broly just smiled like a pshycopath from a horror movie as they both powrered up and charged towards each other.

Gogeta landed the firs blow punching Broly right in the gut and knocking him back a few feet. Broly retaliated by shooting a barrage of Ki blasts at the merged Saiyan. Gogeta managed to avoid all of them before charging straight towards Broly to land a hit to his face. However, the green-haired Super Saiyan retaliated by shooing a Ki blast into Gogeta's face point-blank. It sent the golden-haired Saiyan into a building causing it to collapse in on itself.

Gogeta got up and w

as sorrounded by smoke. However, his Ki Sense allowed him to sense Broly coming from behind, fist first. Gogeta retaliated with his own punch, his fist colliding with Broly's. The resulting shockwave sent all the smoke sorrounding them away and caused the ground around them to shatter. Gogeta saw an opening catching Broly's arm with his free arm and flipping him over his shoulder. The merged Saiyan then sent a Ki wave into Broly's chest sending him flying. Almost immediatly he flew after him.

.

 _A forest nearby_

Broly landed in a forest far away from the city creating a small crater upon landing. He quickly stood up and got ready to fly back to the battlefield but as soon as he got ready, he was kneed in the face by Gogeta. They stood in front of each other, sharing death glares. Somehow they both got the others message: "It's time to finish this."

They flew high into the sky and charged their Kis to the maximum. They radiated auras so strong that some trees got blown away. After charging they got ready to shoot their finishing moves: Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha and Broly's Omega Blaster. They shot their attacks at the same time, causing a beam clash. The clash iraddiated a light so great it was visible from the city miles away. Two Saiyans stood their ground, neither of them giving in. However, something that shocked both of them happened. A giant wormhole opened at the epicenter of the blast. It started sucking not only the blasts, but the two fighters as well. They both tried their best to fly away from it, but it was to no avail. Soon enough, both Gegeta and Broly got sucked into the wormhole, witch then proceeded to explode. The only thing left of the forest was a giant crater.

.

 _Elswhere_

In a place that seemed lika canyon, a body lied. It was Goku. He was bloodied and beaten but alive.

He was soon found by a man wielding a blue skin thight suit with a big 'S' on the chest, and wearing a red cape with the same 'S' symbol on it only yellow. The man in blue proceeded to take Goku into his hands and fly away.

 **Done. Thanks to everyone for reading this. I'm sorry if storytelling is bad, keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Brave New World: Part 1

 **Hello everyone welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball JL. Before we start I just want to get a few things out of the way.**

 **1\. Vegeta and Broly are in the DC Universe but they won't appear immideatly.**

 **2\. Goku will be more serious and responsible than his mainstream counterpart. It's guilt related, no spoilers.**

 **Now that that's done let's move on with the story. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

 **.**

It was a late night in Metropolis. In these late hours only two buildings of the great city would fall for eye. One was the Daily Planet, the biggest tabloid in the city. The other would catch a tourists eye. It was the Hall of Justice. By day a superhero dedicated museum. But by night it's one of the three main headquarters to the Justice League, the greates heroes on Earth. Well this Earth anyway.

 _Inside_

The Hall of Justice was empty. Normal considering it was 02:35. Empty, save for a man in a blue suit, with a red cape and a big 'S' on his chest. To his friends he was Clark Kent. But to the people of Metropolis and the world in general he was Superman, world's greatest superrhero.

"Why do you always want to dramatically come out of the shadows. I know you're there." Said Superman as a man in a black bat-like suit 'dramatically' jumped from the celling and into the light. This was Bruce Wayne, protector of Gotham City. By day as a billionare philanthrophist CEO of Wayne Enterprises. And by night as it's Dark Knight, Batman.

"I needed to check if it was a set up. Wouldn't be the first time somebody called me telling me he was Superman." Batman said to the Man of Steel. "I thought you and Lois are on a honeymoon."

We were." Superman said. "But I found something."

"What exactly?" Batman asked.

"I'd rather wait for the others to come." Just as he said it two people walked in. One was a woman with black hair. She wore same kind of red armor on the upper half of her body, and blue pants and red boots on the bottom half. Around her belt was a golden lasso, and on her back a sword and shield. The other was a man short blonde hair and a short blond beard. He was wearing an orange shirt covered with what seemed to be gills, green gloves, pants and boots. He also had a golden trident on his back. These were the Amazonian princess Diana aka Wonder Woman and the king of Atlantis Arthur Curry aka Aquaman.

"Clark this better be important. I was on a conference when I got your message." Aquaman said to Superman.

"It is. We just need to wait for..." He couldn't even finish the sentence as two green figures came in. One was a man wearing a bright green suit withn hourglass-like symbol on the chest and a domino mask with no pupils. The other was a green-skinned humanoid with a black armor with two red stripes in an 'X' shape on the upper half of his body and a blue cape. These were Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter.

"Hal, J'onn one would think you two would come here before us." Wonder Woman said with an amused grin.

"We had a problem at the watchtower." Green Lantern defended. "Nothing major just a few satilites got too close to it. And while were at speed where's Barry." Just as he finished a yellow lightning zoomed next to the six people. It was a super fast man in a bright red suit with a cowl and a lightning bolt symbol on his chest and white ball surrounding it. This was Barry Allen aka The Flash.

"Am I late guys? Please tell me I'm not late." The Flash exclaimed quickly.

"A little." Green Lantern answered.

"I can't even start stating the irony of the fastest man alive being late." Martian Manhunter said, whitout a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Anyway now we can get to why we are here." Superman immideatly got to the point as he and the rest of the founding members of the Justice League headed into the inner chambers of the Hall. "I was on a honeymoon with Lois. We were on the Hawaii. And few hours ago I saw something."

"What exactly?" Batman asked now interested.

"A portal." Superman answered as they got to a room with a portal connecting the Hall to Mount Justice and the Watchtower. "I don't know what kind of portal but an explosion came out of it, and he fell out." Superman finished pointing to a certain spikey-haired man lying on the sofa in the room. Goku was mostly unharmed save for a scar over his right eye. He's shirt was ripped off leaving him in his orange pants and blue boots.

"Who is he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. I found him unconcious. And he had a hole in his chest for when I did." Superman exclaimed.

"So we know he can heal fast. Anything else?" Green Lantern asked.

"No. I brought him here after he healed." Superman answered. Just as he said that Goku started opening his eyes. The first person he looked at was Green Lantern. Goku was still feeling pain from the portal travel, and saw Broly in the Latern's place. His eyes widend.

"Broly!" He shouted as he lept at Green Lantern so fast no one had time to react. He punched Lantern in the chin through the roof of the Hall and into the air. Goku went into the air after the Emerald Knight and readying a Ki blast. Green Lantern reacted fast enough this time and created a green bubble shield around himself. The Ki blast stroke sending the Green Lantern flying down into the floor, shattering his shield and knocking him out. Goku then flew towards the imaginary Broly, prepearing a punch. Before it could hit Green Lantern, the Saiyan's punch was caught by the just arrived Superman.

"You should calm down." Superman said to Goku as he regained his composure. Goku realiged the man he was attacking wasn't Broly.

"I'm sorry I thought he was..." But before he was hit in the back of the head by Aquaman, knocking him out just as the rest of the League came.

"I had him, Arthur." Superman said.

"We couldn't take that risk." Batman told him as everyone went to Green Lantern.

"You okay, Hal." The Flash asked his now concious friend as he offered him a hand.

"I've been better." Lantern replied taking the speedsters hand. Now the seven superheroes gathered around the unconcious Goku.

"Who is he?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I don't know, J'onn. I couldn't catch his name while he was trying to koll me." Green Lantern replied.

"Maybe he tought you were somebody else." Wonder Woman thought.

"Maybe that's why he screamed, uhhh... What did he say?" The Flash tried.

"I think he said brokoly." Aquaman thought.

"He said 'Broly'." Batman began. "Probably someone that he doesen't really like. This was probably a misunderstanding."

"Should we take that risk?" Supermanb asked the Dark Knight.

"No." Batman replied simply.

.

 _Watchtower. An hour later._

Goku started to slowly wake up. But what he saw he didn't like. He was in a cell with bars made of electricity. And outside the cell were seven people dressed in costumes. "Oh, God. Did I do something wrong?" He asked inocennly.

 **Done.**

 **Hope you liked it and yes, Wonder Woman's design is from Injustice and Martian Manhunter's is from Supergirl. Sorry again if storytelling is bad I'm still a rookie at this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Brave New World: Part 2

 **Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball JL. Sorry for the long wait I was really busy with school and other things. Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Green Lantern said sarcasticaly.

"Okay. Who are you and why did you lock me up in here?" Goku asked his captors.

"We are the ones asking questions here." Lantern told him rather harshly.

"Lantern!" Batman yelled at the Emerald Knight causing him to shut up. "We want to help you. But we need you to answer us a few questions first."

"And why should I tell you anything?" Goku told the Caped Crusader harshly. "You locked me up in a cage. And besides, why should I trust seven people in masks."

"Okay, listen, hotshot..." Green Lantern tried but was interrupted when Superman walked to the cage.

"I'm not wearing a mask." Superman told the Saiyan before pusing a button which dissapeted the laser bars, shocking his teammates and Goku. "Will you trust me."

"Goku paused at that for a second. "Okay." He told the Man of Steel as he sat on the bed in his cell. "My name is Son Goku. I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth."

"What's a Saiyan." The Flash asked.

"They were an alien race." Goku replied.

"Were?" Aquaman asked.

"I'm the last Saiyan born before our planet was destroyed by an evil alien tyrant, Frieza." Goku said with hatred evident in his voice, earning surprised looks from everyone. "I was sent to Earth by my parents to be safe from him." Superman was shocked by this. This was basically his story told by someone else.

Goku then told the Justice League the rest of his story. How he was raised by Gohan, his first search for the Dragon Balls, war against the Red Ribbon Army, battle against King Piccolo, arrival of Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta, battle with Frieza on Namek, conflict with the Androids, awakening of Majin Buu and everything else.

After this a minute of silence ensued. To say the superheroes were surprised would have been an understatement. Finally Superman broke the silence. "We need to discuss this privatly. Flash you should stay with him."

"Why me?" The Scarlet Speedster tried but the rest of the League left fot another room of the Watchtower. Goku and Flash were now alone. "'Sup." Flash tried only to get a 'what?' look from Goku.

.

The founding members of the Justice League were now sitting around a round table, discussung their visitor.

"I don't trust him." Batman said.

"You don't trust anyone." Green Lantern told him. "He did seem like he was telling the truth."

"J'onn, did you read him." Superman asked Martian Manhunter.

"No. I can't read his mind." The Martian replied.

"Well, we do have another way to find out if he was being honest." Aquaman said looking at Wonder Woman.

.

Goku was now lying on the bed. The Flash was running in circles at super speed out of boredoom.

"How much more do we have to wait? I'm hungry." Goku told The Flash.

"To be honest, I have no idea." The Scarlet Speedster replied. Just as he said that the six heroes walked in. Wonder Woman walked over to Goku and threw her lasso to him.

"Put that around your neck." Wonder Woman told him.

Goku just sighed. "Can I at least have a final meal."

"We're not gonna kill you." Said Superman. "That lasso makes you say the truth. Sorry, but we need to make sure you were telling the truth."

"Well, what do I have to lose?" Goku said putting the lasso around his neck.

"Is everything you said true?" Wonder Woman asked holding the lasso.

"Yes." Goku answered.

Wonder Woman gestured to her teammates as Goku gave her back her lasso. "Nice scar." She told Goku who grasped.

"I have a scar?!" Goku shouted as he touched his face to locate the scar. He found it over his right eye. He collected himself. "Okay, on that later. Were am I, who are you and how did I get here?"

"I'll explain that to you." The Flash told the Saiyan. He then got a a see-through chalk board and a black marker. "You're from an alternate universe."

"From where?" Goku replied, honestly not knowing what the Scarlet Speedster is talking about.

"An alternate universe." The Flash repeated. "You see when the Big Bang occured we thought only our universe was created." He drew a circle to represent the Earth. "But it wasn't. Multiple were created all accsesible through an Earth. All Earths ocuppy the same space but are sepersted by vibrating on different Earth is called Earth-One." He put a '1' on the Earth he drew. "There are also Earths-Two, Three, Four, Five and so on." He continued to draw 'Earths' and put numbers on them. "Your Earth is vastly different from ours, so it's probably much farther in the Multiverse. During your fight with this Broly guy you opened a breach through the Multiverse, flew through it and eventually got here."

"So, I am stuck on an Earth that has only in common whith mine it's name?" Goku asked.

"Put simply, yes." Martian Manhunter replied.

"My life is over." Goku said tiredly falling on his bed.

Before anyone could say anything to that, an alarm sounded. Batman ran to a huge computer and pressed a few buttons to get the picture of what's happening. What he saw made him and the rest of the League have looks of shock and fear. It was a hulking grey monster with green pants and bones protruding from almost every peace of it's body.

"Doomsday." Was the only word Superman could let out after he saw the monsters rampage in Metropolis. He quickly put himself together. "Batman call every available superhero and monitor everything from here. The rest of you, you're with me." The League all went to the portal and teleported, heading to stop the monster and leaving Batman and Goku alone.

"What is that thing?" Goku asked.

"Doesen't matter." Batman replied simply.

"It does matter. And you'll tell me now." Goku said entering a staredown with the Caped Crusader. Batman gave in.

"That's Doomsday. A monster created by scientists from Superman's planet to be the ultimate weapon. He went out of control." Batman gave an answer. It was simplified but it was enough for Goku.

"Superman? The guy in blue and red?" Goku asked. Batman nodded. "He's powerful, why would he be afraid of this Doomsday?"

"Because Doomsday killed him." The world's greatest detective replied. Goku was surprised by this. He felt Superman's power and wasn't dissapointed. But know he feels Doomsday's power and is seeing the diffrence.

.

 _Metropolis_

Doomsday was casing rampage. He was throwing cars, destroying buildings and wrecking the streets. People were running away screaming from the monster but one of them, a little boy, tripped. He tried to get up but saw Doomsday standing over him. The monster lifted both his arms ready to crush the crying boy. Before he could he was knocked down by a red and blue blur. The boy opened his eyes and this time saw Superman crouching to him.

"Go." The Man of Steel told the boy who started running. He then turned to Doomsday, who had just gotten up. "I thought I was clear last time." His eyes lighted up red as Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter arrived. "Stay away from my planet!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry for leaving it there, but the next fight is so epic it needs it's own chapter. I also intend on intorducing a surprise character next chapter. Thank you for waiting and if you like my stories share them please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Barave New World: Part 3

 **Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. I want to make a few things clear before we start:**

 **1\. Goku's personality is different because of something that happened before the battle with Broly in chapter one and will be tied to a character that will show up at the end of the chapter.**

 **2\. In the DBZ timeline this story happens after Wrath of the Dragon and all DBZ Movies are canon.**

 **3\. Some of the important events in the DC Universe have happened (The Death of Superman, Knightfall, The Killing Joke etc.) while some haven't (The Judas Contract, Final Crisis, The Blackest Night etc.)**

 **Disclamer is in the first chapter.**

 _Metroplis_

Six superheroes were now opposing Doomsday. The monster, however, only eyed Superman, and vice-versa. Whitout a second thought, Doomsday juped at the heroes. They all managed to dodge the punch, which left an impression on the ground.

Green Lantern and The Flash were the first to strike. Flash distracted Doomsday with a flurry of punches to the gut, while the Green Lantern created a green construct of a giant truck which score a direct hit at the monster. However, Doomsday easily broke through the construct nd charged at the two heroes. Flash once again tried to hit Doomsday, only to get caught by the arm and trown through a building making a hole in it. He then jumped at Green Lantern. The Emerald Knight tried to defend himself with a shield construct, but Doomsday easily broke through it and pinned GL to the ground, now standing atop him. He then raised his fist, ready to deliver the final blow, but was punched away by Martian Manhunter.

MM now morphed his arms into swords to attack the still dizzy Doomsday. The Martian charged at him, but Doomsday regained his composure just in time to dodge the attack, but had some of his shoulder spikes cut off. He punched MM in the face but before he could continue hitting him he was punched in the back by Aquaman. The two heroes charged at Doomsday together, MM with his sword arms and Aquaman with his trident. Both weapens managed to scrach Doomsdy. However Doomsday caught Aquaman by the wrist and tried to do the same withh MM who phased out of the grip. Doomsday threw Aquaman into a car causing it to explode. Manhunter then flew at Doomsday, sword hands first. The monster blocked the attack by crossing his hands in an x-shape above his head. Learning from his earlier mistake, Doomsday immideatly hit Martian Manhunter over the head and pounded him into the ground. He was then punched away again, this time by both Wonder Woman and his nemesis, Superman.

Superman and WW charged at Doomsday together, Superman with his charged up eye lasers and Wonder Woman with her sword and shield. WW slashed at him with her sword and sending him flying. Superman intercepted him midair, giving him a right hook over the head, before using his laser vision to send him plummeting into a building with his laser vision, causing the building to fall on top of him. Superman used his x-ray vision to see through the smoke and saw Doomsday getting up, but also saw something that made him go wide-eyed. There was a woman hiding behind rubble, hugging a little girl presumably her daughter. Doomsday heard the girl crying and slowly walked over to the two. He pulled his fist back ready to hit the mother and daughter, but Superman zoomed in front of it and took the punch himself. He was sent flying and Doomsday went after him, realising he is the greater threat. He grabbed Superman with both hands and lifted him over the head trying to rip him apart. He then heard a yell behind him and turned around to see Wonder Woman. Reacting quickly, the monster threw the Man of Steel into WW, sending them both flying.

As Superman and Wonder Woman got up, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman ran to them, each of the heroes being hurt. Doomsday then walked to their front ready to continue the fight.

"Guys, I hate to be stating the obvious, but we might need some help." Green Lantern told his comrades.

.

 _Justice League Watchtower_

Batman and Goku were watching all of this from the main computer. Batman was trying to reach out to the other superheroes, but they were either busy or couldn't be reached.

"Dammit!" Batman exclaimed angrily. "I can't get to anyone. They're all alone." Batman seemed to be keeping a calm demaneor but, in truth, he was worried about his friends.

"That's not exactly true." Goku told the World's Greatest Detective. Batman quickly realised what he was meaning, and did not like it.

"No you're not going out there. You'll get yourself killled."

Listen. I don't know who any of you guys are, but that Doomsday thing is going to hurt someone or worse if I don't do something." Goku told him.

Batman had to admit he was impressed with this man's courage. But the answer was still, "No."

Goku has now had enough. "Will you just listen!" Goku said as he pulled Batman's shoulder. However, doing so he acidentally activated his power to read minds. He saw some of Batman's memories. He saw how he met the members of the Justice League, their first battle as a team, Doomsday's first two attacks, and he saw how Batman was created. He pulled away after he saw this. "Bruce Wayne." Were the only words he could utter.

To say Batman was surprised would be an understatment. But he was quickly able to put two and two together. "You can read minds?"

"Yeah. But, I can only control it if I concentrate." Goku answered.

"What did you see?"

"Enough to know that thing is dangerous." Goku began. "I saw what you've been through Bruce. And I know why you're hesitant to trust people. But I also know that the "League" are your friends. And if you want them to survive this, you'll need to trust me."

Batman was hesitant, but then decided Goku was right. "Alright. But if you're gonna head out you'll to put something on."

"Trust me, I don't need armor." Goku told him.

"That isn't what I meant." Batman clarified, to wich Goku was confused.

.

 _Metropolis_

The city was now even more ruined, more buildings were decimated and clouds of smoke were all around the city. Around it were also scattered the unconcious bodies of Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. In the centre of the city was Doomsday, holding Superman by the neck and repeadetly hitting him in the stomach. Doomsday then hit him so hard he sent him flying through a building. Superman tried to get upp but his monstrous foe pinned him to the ground with his leg. He then lifted his arms to squash him. The Man of Steel could only close his eyes and wait for his end. But instead he heard a punch. He opened his eyes to see a figure hitting Doomsday so hard one of the bones composing his 'beard' broke, and was sent flying outside the city. Superman got up to see his saviour. He was a man in orange and blue armor with blonde spiked up hair and bright blue eyes. Superman quickly realised who it is.

"Goku? Is that you?" He asked a little confused.

"Yup." The Super Saiyan replied simply.

The other members of the League then came. "So this is that Super Saiyan thing?" Asked The Flash.

"Yup." Goku replied again.

"Where did you get that armor." Asked Wonder Woman.

"Batman gave it to me." Goku began. "He thought in case I was gonna stay here for awhile I needed a secret identity. The helmet didn't work for me so I did this." He finished reffering to his hair.

Just as the heroes finished their small talk Doomsday jumped back in front of them.

"How about this time we attack together." Aquaman said as everyone got into a fighting stance. They all charged at Doomsday who did the same.

Goku was the first to attack hittin Doomsday in the chest, but not to a large effect. He tried again, but his hand was caught by Doomsday who threw him at the incoming Green Lantern. Aquaman, MM, WW and Superman then attacked trying to hit or slash Doomsday. Aquaman and WW both tried to stab thm with their respective weapons, but the beast dodged and pounded them both into the ground. He thenn heard a yell behind him and turned around to see GL and Goku flying at him, before hitting them back.

GL created a bubble shield to protect himself from the impact, while Goku didn't need it. It left an impression on the ground.

They were both lying on the ground. "Maybe you should stop yelling during sneak attacks." Goku told him.

Green Lantern looked at him. "I hate you."

Superman and MM were fighting Doomsday alone. MM turned into his hulking form and fought on par with Doomsday. He landed a punch that sent him flying up into the sky, before going up himself and sending the Kryptonian abomination down. Superman was waiting for him and landed a punch to the back so hard that all the glass around the two burst from the shockwave. Goku then saw the oppurtunity to attack, and charged a Ki blast ready to finish the beast.

Superman saw this. "No! You can't kill him!"

"What?" Goku was shocked at this to say the least. But, he didn't have time to think about it, as he was grabbed and pounded into the ground by Doomsday, before the monster was punched away by Superman. "Why can't I kill him?"

"If you kill Doomsday, he'll come back to life immune to what killed him." Superman replied.

"What do we do then?"

We trap him in the Phantom Zone." Superman told him. Goku was clueless.

"In the what now?" He asked.

"It's an alternate universe discovered by my father. It's used to keep criminals who can't be in normal prisons.

"Okay, how do we get him there." Goku asked.

"I have a plan." Supermann told him.

.

Doomsday now returned to the city and searched for the heroes. But he was caught from behind by his neck by WW's lasso of truth and MM's stretched arms. Then GL used his constructs and Flash used his super speed to punch him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Superman then flew into him, flying them both outside of the city. He flew then across the world until he got to his wanted location: The Fortress of Solitude. However, as soon as they entered, Doomsday elbowed Superman in the back, causing them both to fall and roll around the ground. They both got up and Doomsday charged at Superman. Once he was close enough he pulled his arm back ready to hit. But Superman only gave a smug smile. He ducked as Goku came charging into Doomsday flying him across the fortress. Superman used his super speed to get to a crystal pad and activated the portal to the Phantom Zone. Goku through him in. Doomsday refused to give up and held onto the crystal floor of the Fortress. Goku then pulled his hands back, readying his signature attack.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shot his powerful blue Ki wave at Doomsday. Although the beast tried to hold back, Goku's attack was too strong and Doomsday was sent through the portal. Superman then closed the portal.

The two heroes now looked at where Doomsday left his marks. Goku was the first to break the silence.

"Gotta admit. Good plan, Clark." That comment surprised Superman. "I read Batman's mind. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Clark couldn't help but smile. He just made a new friend.

.

 _Justice League Watchtower, one week later_

Goku was sitting in an empty room, wearing his armor in his base form. Superman entered.

"Are you ready?" He asked the Saiyan.

"As ready as I can be." He replied.

"Good to hear." They both walked out of the room into the main hall of the Watchtower. It was filled with various superheroes. "Welcome to the Justice League."

Goku, breathed in heavily. He then walked out to meet his ne teammates. However he was stopped in his tracks by the Flash.

"Goku, Clark. You have to see this." He told them exitedly. They ran after him to the control room.

"What's happening Barry?" Superman asked.

"Just watch." He told them as he played a recording on the computer. It was a news report, headlined by Snapper Carr.

 _During Doomsday's attack last week two city blocks were destroyed and ten were damaged. But, a new superhero emerged. You don't belive me? After some heavy wor yours truly found a damaged phone which was recording._ It then showed a blurry recirding of Doomsday being flung away by a yellow blurry figure. _Who is the mysterious 'Lightning'? Why is he here? I have no idea._

The reccording was then shut off. Barry and Clark both looked at Goku

"'Lightning'?" Goku asked confused.

.

 _Elswhere_

In an unknown planet an unknown figure was sitting on a throne-like chair with guards on both sides. He were watching the same news report about Goku. He paused at the shot of Goku punched Doomsday.

"So, my old enemy has finally arrived. And it seems he's found himself some interesting friends." The mysterious person said.

"What are you're orders?" One of the guards asked as he and the other guard kneeled. "Lord Frieza?"

Frieza got up from his throne and into the moonlight. He looked mostly the same as when he was Mecha-Frieza but with a knight-like helmet covering his face.

"Prepare the spaceship. I'm visiting an old friend."

 **Duh, duh, duh.**

 **Don't worry, how Frieza got here and why us he a cyborg again will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry if you had to wait for updates but I was busy with school. Also I need a superhero name for Goku, if you have one please suggest it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shades of the Past

 **Hey everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Dragon Ball JL. Sorry for the wait, I had a big writer's block. And before we start I want to get a few things out of the way. Again:**

 **1\. Aquaman was able to knock Goku out because Goku didn't see it coming. If Goku is caught off guard he can be easily beaten.**

 **2\. Goku didn't fight 100% during the battle with Doomsday, reasons will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **With that out of the** way **let's begin. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

.

 _Metropolis_

Three armed men with masks have just robbed a bank. They got to a large black van, and trew the bags with the money in the back. One robber got into the back to watch the money, and the other two got to the front.

"That felt good!" The first robber said.

"Yeah. They were all like 'Oh no, please don't shoot us'. And we were like 'Then put the money in the bags.'" The second robber laughed. The first one then started the engine, but when he pressed the pedal nothing happened. "Hey what's going on?" He asked angrily. All robbers got out to see their van's tiers are gone.

"What the heck?" The third criminal asked. Then they saw someone in the alley.

"Lost something?" He asked them. It was Goku, or Lightning as the news dubbed him. He had four tiers wrapped around his arms, before dropping them on the ground.

"Hey I know you. You're that new guy, Lightning."

"I still haven't thought of a name, don't call me Lightning."

"Okay, whatever you're name is, give us the tiers back and we won't..." He couldn't finish his sentence when he found himself tied up with his comrades in front of the police department. A police officer then walked out. He picked up a note that was sticked to one of their chests. It read 'A little present from Lightning.'

.

Goku was now at the Hall of Justice. He got into the room where the League put him in and layed on his bed. He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. Then somebody turned on the lights. It was Superman and Flash.

"Turn off the lights." Goku said, half-asleep already.

"We need to talk." Superman told him, ignoring his comment.

"About what exactly?" Goku asked them.

"About you." Flash began. "You've been living here, doing solo superheroing for two weeks now."

Goku didn't seem to catch on. "Yeah? So?"

"We are supposed to help you." Superman told him. "That's what being a part of the team means. We help each other, you don't have to do everything alone."

Goku was about to say something, but before he could an alarm sounded.

"What is it this time?" Goku asked, he got used to the sound by now. Flash then turned on a computer there and got the visual. Instead of seeming worried he seemed rather annoyed.

"It's them again." Flash said in the most annoyed tone possible.

"And who exactly are they?" Goku asked.

"They call themselves the Society." Superman began. "They were once a big assembly of super-villains. Now they mostly dissasembled, only four of them stuck together." The computer then showed a picture of a bulky white-skinned man with white hair, wearing all black clothes. "Cyrus Gold aka Solomon Grundy. He was once a Gotham City mobster, before he was betrayed by his gang and murdered in the Slaughter Swamp. He came back as a zombie." Computer then showed the picture of a leopard-woman. "Barbara Ann Minerva aka Cheetah. A former anthropologist, she got turned into Cheetah by a tribe in the African Jungle." Then it showed a picture of a man with sharp teeth, yellow snake-like eyes and an orange cobra costume. "Copperhead aka unknown. Not much is known about his past, exept that he was a contortionist and esceape artist." It then showed the final picture of a man with pale white skin, black glasses and a black suit with a top hat. "Richard Swift aka Shade. He is an englishman turned immortal with the power to manipulate shadows."

"Okay let's go show them who's boss." Goku said, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Maybe we should first make a battle plan." Superman began. "They can be dangerous if given the oppoturnity. Maybe..."

"Clark." Flash interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"He already left." Flash pointed out Goku wasn't in the room.

.

 _Millitary base_

The Society was picking up crates and putting them into a jet they had, sorrounded by unconcious bodies of millitary personnel.

"Grundy still not get why we need this." Grundy said, while his allies all sighed.

"Because it's all part of the plan, Grundy." Shade told him.

"Oh yeah. What's the plan again?" Grundy asked, and everyone else face-palmed.

"When Doomsday destroyed the city the police was left disoriented, and a lot of people in shelters." Cheetah began.

"And a lot of people means a lot of hostages." Copperhead told him

"And when we have hostages we can blow up all the bridges leading to Metropolis. That keeps the ground forces away, water mines take boats down, anti-air missles knock airplanes down, and the with the hostages superheroes won't get close." Shade said

"Nice plan." A voice told them from behind. They turned around to see Goku, in his armor as a Super Saiyan. "Wich you stole from Bane."

"You're that new guy Lightning." Cheetah said.

"Yeah, and you're about to..."

"Lightning!" A voice called out, interupting Goku. It was Superman, who just flew over along with Flash, who super sped there.

"Superman, I have them covered." Goku told him.

"I told you to wait." Superman told him." Superman told him. "You can't take them alone."

"You don't know what I can and can't do!" Goku told him, rather harshly. "I don't need your help."

While they were arguing about this, Flash was fighting the villains. He kicked Copperhead in the stomach knocking him down, but he was then shot with a shadow blast from Shade. While he was dizzy, he was kicked in the stomach by Cheetah. He was then caught by Grundy and thrown into some crates. The Society made there escape. When the Scarlett Speedster got up he saw his two friends are still arguing.

"When you're a part of a team, that means working with that team!" Superman told Goku.

"Maybe, I don't want the team's help." Goku shouted at the Man of Steel.

"Guys!" Flash screamed.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"They left." He pointed out. Goku immideatly started walking out.

"We're not done talking." Superman shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Goku was about to leave before Flash super sped in front of him.

"That was a super-sonic jet. Since we can't find it for half an hour the most, I say you have plenty of time." Goku then sat on a crate. "Why are you like this. This isn't the same guy I heard stories about, weeks ago."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened. And something did." Superman told him.

Goku gave in and decided to tell them. This isn't something he likes talking about, but now he has to. "You remember when I told you about Hirudegarn, right." They both nodded in agreement. "There' something I haven't told you about that." He then takes a deep breath. "When he died something happened. The barrier between the world of the living and the dead got broken. Again. Me and my friends fought our ressurected enemies and tried to get them back to Hell. But then we ran into him."

"Into who?" Flash asked, now he and Superman are interested.

"Frieza." Goku continued, a scowl forming on his face. "I didn't take him seriously. That cost me." His face now had a sad look. "During our fight, I knocked him down, and turned my back on him. That was a mistake. He got up and tried to shoot me in the back. My wife, Chi Chi, pushed me out of the way, took the blast herself. She survived it, but I didn't know. I was so angry, I didn't control myself. I beat him to a pulp, and then I shot a Ki blast at him. It didn't only kill him, it obliterated the city we were fighting in, and everyone inside it." Flash and Superman now had their eyes widen. "We revived them with the Dragon Balls later. But that isn't the wrost part. Turns out Frieza's Ki is radioactive. Chi Chi got sick and died. It was a natural death, so we couldn't revive her." The two heroes now had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. "Not long after that I got here. I held back my power ever since. I could have killed Doomsday easily. And I didn't let anyone join me fighting. Even though they did. Well now you know. Happy?"

"We're sorry." Flash said genuenly. "But pushing everyone away won't ease the pain. Trust me I know."

"He's right, Goku." Superman began. "What happened wasn't your fault. And if you don't want to repeat it, you need to let people help you." He finished, as he put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Just then, Flash's earpiece beeped. He pressed it to communicate to whoever was helping them. "Yeah? They're in a crib, 15 kilometers away from Metropolis." Flash and Superman both looked at Goku.

"What do I need to do?"

.

Shade, Grundy, Cheetah, and Copperhead were hiding away in the crib with all the weapons caches they stole.

"I smell somebody outside." Cheetah said. "Are you sure you hid the jet?"

"Yes, we did. Relax we lost them." Copperhead said in a laydback tone.

Just then Goku, still in his Super Saiyan form, kicked the door open. "No, you didn't."

Then, Grundy smashed him into the floor of the crib. The zombie then picked him up and held him down. The other villains then surrounded them.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on us?" Shade asked.

"I didn't. That's why I was the distraction." Shade then realised what was happening. He turned around and saw all the weapons gone. Goku then punched Grundy in the stomach, and threw him out of the house, leaving a hole in it. The zombie landed in front of a pair of feet. He looked up to see Superman.

"Hey Grundy." Superman said in a cheerish tone. And Grundy, surprisingly waved at him.

Goku was left alone to fight the three remaning villains. Cheetah lunged at him claws first. Goku caught her by the wrists and kicked her in the stomach so hard she got knocked out. He then threw her unconcious body away, and got ready to fight Copperhead.

Copperhead tried to bite Goku but his teeth broke on impact, causing him to hold his mouth in pain. "Ow. That looked like it hurt." Goku joked as he punched Copperhead in the face knocking him out too.

He then turned to Shade, who just smirked and thump his staff into the ground, surrounding the crib in shadow.

"You beat them. But can you beat me." Shade walked around the blinded Goku who just smirked.

"Solar Flare!" Goku screamed as a large stream of light cleared the shadow. Shade held his eyes in pain.

"My eyes! What have you done!" However instead of an answer he got a punch to the chin, knocking him out. Superman then walked over carrying Grundy over his shoulder.

"See. Told you. Teamwork makes the miracles work." Superman joked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me out. And sorry for being a jerk." Goku apologised. There was a few seconds of awkvard silence, before Goku broke it. "So now I go back to the Hall of Justice. To sleep on that small bead. And eat on the floor. And go to the small bathroom." He continued, before Superman interrupted him.

"You can stay with me and Lois."

"What? No, no. I can't. You two are already full and..." He couldn't continue, before he was interrupted again.

"It's really no problem. We have a spare room, and that's the least I can do for you."

Goku was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Okay, I'll come. Maybe I'll get a chance to meet new people." Two men both smiled before Goku realised something. "Whose crib is this?" Superman just gave an 'I don't know' shrug.

.

 _Tomorrow_

Goku and Superman (as Clark Kent) met outside an apartment building. Goku was wearing a black sleev-less shirt and blue pants and Clark was wearing a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath with blue pants. They walked in together, and entered Clark's apartment.

"This is my place." Clark said just as a black-haired woman in a red shirt and black pants entered.

"'Our' place." She said, making Clark smile.

Clark walked over to her side. "Goku this is my wife, Lois. Lois, this is Goku. The guy I told you about."

"You mean the self-rigteous, arrogant guy who likes to be alone." She joked as Clark made hand gestures that said 'please don't'. Goku and Lois both laughed before shaking hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Before any conversation could be started an explosion was heard not too far away. Goku and Clark both shared knowing looks, before speeding away to save the day.

.

 _Elswhere_

Frieza was overlooking his ship getting prepared for travel as one of his soldiers approached him.

"Excuse me sir. But, why is it nescessary toti go to this planet again?" The soldier asked.

"You're new here aren't you, soldier?" The evil emperor asked, to wich the soldier nodded. "Well I will explain it to you. Some time ago I fought an old enemy of mine. During the fight I hurt one of his friends, and he was so angered that he blasted me here. As you can see, I didn't esceape quite unharmed." He said waving his metal hand in front of him. "After I was fixed up by medics that found me. And I amassed this new army. So that now, after 10 years, I can exact my revenge. Is that a good enough reason." The soldier nodded, scared incredibly. "Good. Then get back to whatever you were doing." As soon as the soldier left, Frieza was left to enact his plan alone. "Goku isn't the only one that came through. How fortunate. Now I don't have to wait for too much longer to enact my master plan." He told himself before he started laughing evily.

 **Done.**

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait, I really didn't know what to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Missing Pieces

 **Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter. Once again sorry for the lack of an update, my internet was recently shut down, and I have also been preparing another fanfiction. To answer your questions again:**

 **1\. Yes, Broly did escape Hell with the other villains.**

 **2\. Yes, all villains escaped together, but most are in hiding since it's pretty obvious they can't beat the Z-Fighters head on.**

 **3\. The radiation poisoning Chi Chi got was from Ki so it killed her faster.**

 **Now let us begin. Disclaimer in chapter one.**

.

Goku was standing on a street. He was wearing his casual clothes and taking deep breaths. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. It was Clark Kent's

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Goku?" Clark asked him.

"Clark, I told you, I'm ready to drop my 'self-centered idiot' attitude." Clark looked at him for that comment. "Lois' words, not mine."

"Well then we can go." The two then started walking towards their destination, the Daily Planet. Goku was going to meet Clark's friends. They entered the building and headed straight for the elevator. As soon as they reached the top floor, Goku was amazed at what he saw. It was a giant room filled with many work tables and people. He was never in such a place. The closest he ever got to a work room was the raddish farm he was forced to work at by his late wife. They were soon aproached by a woman with short blond hair.

"So you're that new guy?" The woman told Goku.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Goku replied trying to sound inoccent. And failing.

"It's okay Goku." Clark interrupted. "This is Chloe Sullivan. She's one of my oldest friends. And she knows about us."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Goku." Goku introduced himself, offering a hand to Chloe, wich she took.

"Yeah, you too." As Chloe and Goku shook hands, she couldn't help but notice Goku's hair. "You ever think about getting a haircut."

"What's a haircut?" Goku asked.

Chloe giggled at that. She then looked at Goku who was serious. "Oh my God, you're serious."

"Okay let's move on." Clark said as he tried to avoid an akward situation. He and Goku kept walking through the office.

"What is a haircut?" Goku asked, once again dead serious.

"I'll explain later." Clark told him as they kept walking. They then ran into a young caucasian man with orange hair. He and Clark embraced in a bro hug. "Goku this is Jimmy Olsen. He also knows. Jimmy this is Goku, the guy I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy told him as the two men shook hands.

"Yeah, you too."

"Um, do you think you could let me take a picture of you in your suit." Jimmy asked him.

"If you promise not to call me Lighhtning."

"Deal." Jimmy said exitedly. After he said that a middle-aged bald man exited from a door at the end of the room.

"That's Perry White. My boss. He doesen't know about us being superheroes." Clark whispered to his friend. Perry then walked over to them. "Uh, Mr. White, I..." Before Clark could finish, Perry put a finger in front of him.

"Do you have something on the new superhero?" Perry asked him.

"No."

"Then please spare me, Kent, I already have enough on my mind as it is." Perry told him.

"Like what?" Clark asked him. As soon as he did, the elevator opened. Out of it stepped a bald man in a black trench coat.

"Like him." Perry replied. The man then started walking over to the three men. Nobody seemed to notice him, exept Chloe and Jimmy, who had concerned looks on their faces. The man then stepped in front of Clark, Goku and Perry. "Why do you have to come here to get the paper?"

"People always look at me strangley when I go to stores. Here they don't. I do own this place after all." The man said as he extended his hand to Perry, who put a newspaper in it.

"You know this comes out tomorrow, right?" Perry asked him.

"I like to be ahead of most people." The man then started to walk away, but stopped in front of Clark and glared at him for a moment. He then continued to walk while giving a glance to Goku, who didin't react. Lex then entered the elevator and exited the building, while Perry entered his office.

"Who was that?" Goku asked.

"Lex Luthor." Clark said with contempt evident in his voice. "The richest man in Metropolis and owner of LexCorp. And secretly a criminal." Goku was surprised at that last comment.

"Then, why don't you expose him and catch him?"

"We can never find enough evidence." Clark's phone then started ringing. He picked up. "Yeah. Okay." He hung up. He then turned to Goku. "It's Bruce. They need you at the Watchtower." Goku nodded and ran off.

.

 _Justice League Watchtower_

In the main control room, Batman was standing with Green Lantern. Goku then arrived through the portal, in his superhero gear.

"Took you long enough." GL told him. Goku ignored him and walked past him and towards Batman.

"So what do you need me for? A giant robot? An alien invasion? Mad doctors?" Goku asked enthusiasticaly.

"You won't be punching anything today." Batman told him to wich Goku groaned. Batman then showed a picture of a canyon to Goku. "Do you recognise this place?"

"No."

"It's the place where Clark found you." Green Lantern told him.

"So?"

"You came from a breach." Batman began. "Breaches leave specific energy signatures. So we isolated the places with that energy and excluded entry points from before, and isolated two locations." He then showed a map on the computer with two red dots on it. "A deserted island in the Pacific Ocean and an abandoned subway station in Gotham City."

"So Vegeta and Broly might have landed there?" Goku asked for clarification. Batman nodded. "So why do you need me?"

"Because if Broly is there, we'll need someone that knows how to deal with them." Green Lantern clarified. "And from what you've said about Vegeta we might need you to calm him down."

"Okay. I'll go to the island you got to the train station." Goku told GL.

"No you won't go to to the island." GL said.

"No I won't go to the island." Goku repeated.

"You will go to the subway."

"I will go to the subway."

"Let me go first."

"Letting you go first." Hal then walked into the portal smirking. Goku then came to a realisation. "What just happened?"

"He fooled you." Batman told him.

"How?"

"Perhaps his will was greater than yours."

.

 _Gotham City_

Goku was now walking in a closed off subway station.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Goku asked Bruce through comms.

 _"Any trails that might have been left behind."_

"Got it." Goku said as he signed off the comms. He looked around for a bit before spoting something in the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a brown piece of alien-looking armor. The one Vegeta wore. This got Goku interested so he sped off.

.

 _Back at the Watchtower_

"Are you sure this is his armor?" Batman asked him.

"Definetly." Goku answered.

"Did you see anything else?" Green Lantern asked him.

"I don't know." Goku replied. He then started thinking and remembered something. "Wait. I do remember something. I think it was a footprint."

"Then go back and bring me a picture of it so I can analyse it." Batman told him throwing him a camera.

"Got it." Goku sped off into the portal

Batman and GL waited five minutes before the portal opened up again revealing Goku with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Did you seriously stop for ice cream?" Green Lantern asked. "Did you at least bring us some?"

"Was I supposed to?" Goku asked as he licked his ice cream.

Batman however immediatly got to the point. "Did you take the picture?"

"Sure." Goku threw him the camera. Batman then connected the footprint to the type of shoe that would make it and started identiffying possible suspects.

"Found him." Batman exclaimed.

"That quick? How?" GL asked him.

"Well when somebody of importance buys shoes it's usually noticable. And there is onlly one person here we could consider a suspect." Batman then presses a button and a picture of a certain bald businessman appeared on the monitor. "Lex Luthor."

Green Lantern looked surprised while Goku had a scowl on his face and started walking to the portal.

"Where are you going?" GL asked.

"To pay a visit to Lex." Goku replied as he shifted to Super Saiyan.

.

 _Metropolis_

Sun had justvset in Metropolis. Many street lights were turned on, as were the lights in the apartment and business buildings. However, the building that stood out the most was the LexCorp building. It was so large and it towered over even over the Daily Planet. On the top of it were giant letters that spelled out 'LexCorp'. On the top floor was the office of it's CEO, who was currently in it. Lex was talking on a phone, presumably to business partner. As soon as he finished, a shadow of a fully grown man flying outside his window.

"You should probably get in. Wouldn't like Superman getting jelaous." Lex told Goku. Lex wasn't surprised at this sort of thing. Superman gave him a visit similar to this one after their first encounter. "I'm more of a person to start with formalities. How's Clark?"

That question earned a surprised look from Goku, while Lex kept his calm attitude.

"You should at least try to cover the scar." Lex told the spikey-haired hero as he powered down.

"What did you do to Vegeta?" Goku asked him, bearing a serious look on his face.

"Sadly, I don't know who you're talking about."

"You were on the place he arrived."

"So there were breachers."

"What?"

"When the energy residuals left from breaches were detected by LexCorp satellites, I went to investigate personally. On the first two spots there was nothing but in Gotham, I found this." He then pressed a hidden button under his desk wich revealed a hidden monitor which showed Vegeta's full armor cracked and broken on most spots. "At first I thought it was some fool playing with things he doesn't understand and these things got her by accident. And then you showed up. It was obvious you were a breacher."

"So?" Goku asked him.

"I thought maybe we could help each other. I help you find a way home, and you and whoever came with you stay away from my universe." Lex told him.

"Forget it. All the people I met here, Clark foremost, told who you are and what you're doing."

"Really? Well did Clark by any chance told you about our shared past?"

"Shared past?" Goku asked, confused.

"In the past, Clark and I used to be friends." Goku's eyes widened at that statement. "Not only that, we were best friends. When we were younger, Clark saved my life. We became friends instantly. Actually having real friends, as little in number as they were was the one major difference between me and my father. However, in a hard time of my life, when I needed friends, Clark turned his back on me. That's what slowly turned me into this. Into my father."

Goku was shocked to hear this story. Not only were Clark and Lex friends, but, if Lex's version of the story is true, then Clark left him behind at a moment of need.

"My offer still stands. Think about it. I will help you find your 'missing pieces' and you can go home." Lex told him. Goku then started walking to the window, but before he could leave, Lex asked him something. "What was your name again?"

"It's Goku." Goku replied as he jumped out of the window and started flying.

.

 **Done. I'm once again, so incredibly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. But as I said, I have been thinking of starting a new fanfic. It will be called Agents of S.T.A.R.: a crossover between The Flash (2014) and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. which I hope you will enjoy.**


End file.
